robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gravedigger
Gravedigger was originally a brown wedge-shaped robot resembling a coffin with a top speed of only 5mph and armed with a flipping arm weapon powered by a 2 ton hydraulic ram, it vaguely resembled Series 2 runners-up Cassius except that it was armoured in steel and cost £2,500 over four months. Gravedigger entered in Series 3, 4 and 5 of Robot Wars. In Series 4, the chassis and bodywork had completely changed in addition to the team adding a rear scoop to the arm so they could flip robots from behind as well as in front, this model appeared considerably quicker than the previous version as it ran on go-kart wheels, but in fact it was only 3mph faster than the original and the electronics were contained in an OXO tin. They also added an artistic design over the now aluminium shell but again used two 1HP motors. After testing, the team had to gear down the arm after it bent under its own weight due to the immense speed and pressure. For Series 5, this flipping arm was converted into an axe, however the rear scoop still remained on the weapon, even though it didn't even reach the arena floor at all. Additional artwork was also added to the underside of the machine. Gravedigger's best performance was when it defeated heat favourites Mortis, which ultimately allowed it to reach the Semi-Finals in Series 3, before it lost to original reserves and future Grand Finalists Steg-O-Saw-Us. After this, it failed to get past the first round in the two following wars. After its loss in Series 5, Gravedigger, along with its team, retired from Robot Wars all together. Robot History Series 3 In Heat F of the Third Wars, Gravedigger was drawn up against fellow newcomers Manic Mutant in its first round battle. The two robots dodged around each other for a brief period, but Gravedigger came out as the winner of the battle after Manic Mutant foolishly drove onto the wedge of Gravedigger, Gravedigger fired the flipping arm, but as Manic Mutant wasn't on it, nothing happened. Gravedigger then turned slightly so that Manic Mutant was on the flipping arm, before then forcing Manic Mutant forwards and over onto its back. Manic Mutant had no srimech, so it couldn't self-right, and was deemed immobilised. Cease was called immediately after the flip, and Gravedigger was declared the winner of the battle. With this win, Gravedigger went through to the next round of the heat. Gravedigger was then drawn up against the heat favourites Mortis in the second round, this was a battle where everyone in the pits was rooting for Gravedigger. In the battle, Mortis immediately went on the attack with its axe, axing a small hole on the wedge. Mortis forced Gravedigger into Shunt, who axed Gravedigger as well. Mortis then started to lift Gravedigger, but then the newcomers escaped. Shunt then lifted Mortis onto Gravedigger's wedge, and Mortis was flipped onto its side, this somehow caused the right track to jam. Mortis fell back onto its tracks but was pushed back by Gravedigger towards the pit. Gravedigger backed off, with Mortis trying to fire its weaponry to get away, with the weaponry now beginning to jam. Gravedigger then drove underneath Mortis and flipped it onto its back, before pushing it down into the pit of oblivion for the win, much to the delight of the spectators in the pits. Gravedigger then attacked the House Robots and almost ripped off Matilda's shell, but Shunt axed Gravedigger's shell once more before cease was called. In the heat final, Gravedigger went up against fellow newcomers Darke Destroyer. This battle was rather slow, with Darke Destroyer's blades very ineffective and Gravedigger was unable to flip it. Gravedigger then pushed Darke Destroyer onto the flame pit, before Dead Metal attacked it. Gravedigger could not flip the Darke Destroyer - it threw it across the arena, but it landed on its wheels. Gravedigger continued to push The Darke Destroyer around, finally deciding to push it into Dead Metal's CPZ, however the Darke Destroyer was hit by an arena spike before hand. The impact from the spike forced the Darke Destroyer over onto its back, rendering it immobile. Gravedigger then backed off for Dead Metal to slice into the defeated machine. Gravedigger then decided to shove around Sergeant Bash, as it exited its CPZ, but little was done to either machine. Cease was eventually called and Gravedigger was declared the winner, putting it through to the Series Semi-Finals. In the Series Semi-Finals, Gravedigger was drawn up against original reserves for the Third Wars, Steg-O-Saw-Us, in the first round. In the battle, Steg-O-Saw-Us was too low for Gravedigger's wedge shape in the battle, but Gravedigger did manage to shove Steg-O-Saw-Us into Sir Killalot's CPZ, and nearly flipped it right over. The robots circled around without much action, until Gravedigger flipped Steg-O-Saw-Us into Matilda's CPZ, who then flipped it back over. The battle ended with Steg-O-Saw-Us pushing Gravedigger slowly round in circles. The match went to a judges' decision, which very controversially ruled in favour of Steg-O-Saw-Us, eliminating Gravedigger from the competition. Series 4 A redesigned Gravedgger returned for the Fourth Wars as the number 13 seeds, and this certainly turned out to be unlucky. The team went into the heat full of promise and as the favourites, but after needing to gear it down, its flipping arm weapon did not work at all in its opening battle, where it was drawn up against Kronic the Wedgehog and Thermidor 2. Gravedigger still managed to hold its own, but unfortunately, despite managing to slam Kronic the Wedgehog and Thermidor 2 around but at the same time staying out of major trouble, Kronic the Wedgehog suddenly lifted Gravedigger onto the arena side wall as both were near it. This meant Gravedigger was unable to move, just then, Thermidor 2 came in and flipped the seeded machine onto its side. With the flipping arm not working, Gravedigger couldn't self-right, and was deemed immobilised. The house robots then moved in for the kill, Sir Killalot plucked it up and then spun it around before dumping it down back onto its wheels. Gravedigger started moving again just before cease was called, charging into Matilda, but it was deemed immobilised. Series 5 With the new axe weapon, Gravedigger had an unfortunate draw in the first round of the Fifth Wars, as it was drawn up against the number 12 seeds Tornado. Gravedigger charged at Tornado immediately and attempted an attack with the axe. Tornado then swiftly drove away towards the CPZ, this meant that Gravedigger had left themselves open from an attack from the back. Tornado began attacking with the drum on the rear scoop and then went for the side of Gravedigger when the rear scoop fired. Gravedigger however turned around to face Tornado and smashed down on top of Tornado with the axe. Tornado tried to drive away but Gravedigger again attacked with the pickaxe. Tornado once again attack the vulnerable sides of Gravedigger and pushed them across the arena and into the arena side wall. Gravedigger had now slowed down and missed a few attacks on Tornado. Soon, the axe lost effectiveness and Tornado began pushing them around the arena. Gravedigger were then immobilised next to an angle grinder, near Sir Killalot's CPZ. Tornado pushed them near Sir Killalot and drove and slammed the pit release button. Sir Killalot grabbed Gravedigger's double headed axe and carried it for a bit before letting it down for Refbot to count it out, with Tornado gently nudging Gravedigger while the Refbot did count it out. However, Sir Killalot attempted to lift Tornado with its lance but Tornado escaped. Sir Killalot then carried Gravedigger by its axe and dangled it over the flame pit. After this, they were put by the pit by Sir Killalot, quickly revealing a sad face on the underside of Gravedigger. The House Robots allowed Tornado to finish off Gravedigger. It took a few light shoves, but soon Gravedigger was forced down into the pit of oblivion, eliminating it from the competition. Gravedigger was retired after this loss. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Semi-Finals, Round 1 *Series 4: Heat, Round 1 *Series 5: Heat, Round 1 *Series 6-7: Did not enter Trivia *In its final two appearances in the main competition, Gravedigger fought in Heat G and was defeated in its first battle. *Gravedigger was one of six seeds in the Fourth Wars to be eliminated in Round 1 of the main competition, and the second highest ranked seed to go out (being seeded 13th), this also making it the third highest ranked seed in Robot Wars history to go out in Round 1 (excluding Terrorhurtz). *Gravedigger, at number 13, was the highest ranked seed to lose its seeding the following series. Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Series 4 Seeds Category:Robots that debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robots from Norfolk Category:Seeded Robots to lose in Round 1 Category:Robots with Front-Hinged Flipping Arms Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 1